Po
Were you looking for Po V2 or Prototype Po? Po is the main antagonist in Five Nights at Tubbyland, Five Nights at Tubbyland 2, and Five Nights at Tubbyland 3: The End Game. FNaTL= Appearance Po is a red tubbybot with a circle-shaped head antenna. She is in a state of severe disrepair with missing eyes, jaw, and a worn out suit, with holes all over the torso, suit upper arms, and suit legs, and endoskeleton parts exposed for both forearms and right hand, and for her left thigh and right foot. Behaviour Po starts in the Repair Room. A music box must be constantly wound up to keep her at bay. If the player fails to wind the music box, Po will stare into the camera and soon jumpscare the player. Trivia * Po was responsible for the Custard Machine Incident, as shown in the minigame. * The music box from the demo of FNaTL plays during the Custard Machine Mini Game. * If listened to closely, the Music Box from the Demo plays Greensleeves. * Sometimes, in the main menu, Po will show her endoskeleton head. |-|FNaTL 2= Appearance Po is in an even more tattered state than her FNaTL appearance. The hole in her mouth and eye sockets are larger, her left leg has no suit cover, she's missing her left ear and right forearm and hand, and all remaining portions of her suit except for her head and head decoration have many holes all over them. Behaviour Po begins in the Spare Room, which is connected to the right side of the office. She will stand up and look into the camera, and then turn to the left of the room, signaling that she is about to enter the office, but this can sometimes be misleading, because sometimes turns back to crawl through the vent. She will then appear at the right of the office. The player must not move if Po is in the office, or the awareness meter will fill up. If it is completely filled, Po will jumpscare the player. Sometimes, rather than move directly into the office through the Spare Room doorway, Po will sometimes travel through the Kitchen Vent and Noo-Noo's Kitchen, followed by her appearing in the front entrance rather than the side of the office. Her mechanics are still the same, but the sudden front hallway appearance may catch the player off guard. When you see Po in the front or right side, she will say a demonic quote. Trivia * Since the Spare Room is connected to the office, she is the closest animatronic to the player, and this can catch players off guard. * Po is voiced by TinyTheMelon (First Phone Guy) in the second game. * Po is known to be in too much of a dis-repaired state to have a rebuilt into a V2, instead having Po V2 being a separate animatronic. |-|FNaTL 3 : T. E. G.= Appearance She is in a more tattered state than the second game, having the holes around her eye sockets reach further down her face, revealing more of the endoskeleton head under, and as before, her right hand and forearm as well as her left ear is missing. Her endoskeleton is exposed on her right arm and shoulder, left forearm, right lower leg and foot, and both parts of her left leg. The remaining suit parts, her left forearm, right thigh, left foot, right ear, torso, and the area where her left ear used to be have holes all over them. There is also a plush of her in the game which appears on the desk in Night 6 and the Custom Night, and a design of her on the Tubbyland balloon which also appears on the desk in the Custom Night. Behaviour Po starts in the Supply Closet B, and has two stages there. She will then leave to the Parts Hall, the Boiler Room, the Original Props area, the Props Hall, and the Ventilation Hall. She can enter the office through the left and right door as well as the ceiling vent. If she appears by the left or right door the player must close it to keep her out, but if she's in the vent the player must turn on the heater to keep her away. Trivia *Po has more than one jumpscare. She can jumpscare the player mostly in the Office, jumpscare you when you completed 8/20 mode in custom night, and will also jumpscare you when you completed nights 5 and 6. *This makes Po the only character throughout the series to have the most jumpscares. *Unlike Freddy Fazbear, Po appears as an agressive enemy in all three games, while Freddy appears only as a decoration in FNAF 3. *Po's laugh sounds and lines are voiced by TinyTheMelon. |-|Gallery= FNaTL Tinkywinkyrepairroom.png|Tinky Winky and Po in the Repair Room. Po repair room.png|Po alone in the Repair Room. Po repair room stare.png|Po about to leave the Repair Room. Po jumpscare.gif|Po's jumpscare. po title.png|Po in the title screen. po title 2.png|Po twitching to the right in the title screen. po title 3.png|Po twitching to the left in the title screen. po title endo.png|Po's endoskeleton head being revealed in the title screen. death 1.png|Po in the first game's death screen. po sprite.gif|Po's sprite in the minigames. po sprite glitch.png|Po's sprite glitching out after you touch the custard machine in the minigames. CMaKzY1WEAAW1Sx.png FNaTL 2 216.png|Po in her starting position in the Spare Room. Five nights at tubbyland 2 old by thesitcixd-d8vhfhv.png|Po standing up in the Spare Room. Old po spare room 3.png|Po about to enter the office. Po vent repair room fnatl2.png|Po about to enter the Kitchen Vent. Po vent.png|Po in the Kitchen Vent. 2015-05-02 00019.jpg|Po in the office, on the side. po front.png|Po going through the front entrance. Five nights at tubbyland 2 png by thesitcixd-d8saolx.png|Po when she appears in the office. Unused po vent.png|An unused texture of Po going back to the Spare Room through the Kitchen Vent. Po title 4a.png|Po twitching to her right in the title screen. Po title 3a.png|Po twitching to her left in the title screen. Po title 2a.png|Po twitching upwards in the title screen. Po title a.png|Po in the title screen. Po mask.png|The overlay of Po's head when in the FNaTL 2 cutscene. Po appear.gif|Po appearing in the office. Old po jumpscare.gif|Po's jumpscare. FNaTL 3 : The End Game Po supply closet b 1.png|Po in the Supply Closet B. Po supply closet b 2.png|Po getting ready to leave the Supply Closet B. Po parts hall.png|Po in the Parts Hall. Po original props.png|Po in the Original Props area. Po boiler room.png|Po in the Boiler Room. Po vent hall.png|Po in the Ventilation Hall. Po props hall.png|Po in the Props Hall. Po left door.png|Po at the left door. Po right door.png|Po at the right door. Po office vent.png|Po in the ceiling vent. Po jumpscare 3.gif|Po's jumpscare. Po plush.png|thumb|The Po plush. Po plush office.png|The Po plush in the office. Tubbyland balloon.png|The Tubbyland balloon, with a design of Po on it. Tubbyland balloon office.png|The Tubbyland balloon in the office. Po full body.png|Po full body image. Final cutscene.gif|The final cutscene, involving Po. |-|Audio= FNaTL FNaTL 2 FNaTL 3 : The End Game Category:Characters (FNaTL2) Category:Characters Category:Characters (FNaTL3) Category:Females Category:Tubbybots